casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnetised
Magnetised is a work-in-progress story by Night★Fury Warrior. It was initially created on the 7th of October, 2015. It is a Vocaloid FanFiction. First Section Preview Kagamine Lenka's POV: I sighed as I waited for school to finish. Eventually, time granted my wish and the bell rang. I packed up my stuff slowly, because, while I wanted school to end, I wasn't in a rush to leave. I always became one of the last ones out of class. Oh, before I forget, my name is Kagamine Lenka, one of the four Kagamine siblings. I had two brothers, Len and Rinto, and a sister named Rin. I was the youngest, then Rinto by a few minutes, then Rin and finally Len. Rin and Len were also separated by a few minutes, but between the two youngest twins and two oldest twins, there was a year. Rinto and I were 17, while Rin and Len had turned 18 2 months ago. Although, one year ago, our parents had been killed in a store hold-up that had gone wrong. So we now lived alone, just the four of us. We were all best friends, but I had a secret. I actually liked Len more than a little sister should. You probably expected me to say Rinto, didn't you? Well, I feel different around him since we almost never leave each other anyway. Len however, was different. He was popular, he was cool, and he was kind. Rinto and I? Not so popular, not so cool, and very shy. Rin shared Len's popularity, and was dating a guy called Megurine Luki, younger brother of Megurine Luka, who had already left school and was becoming an Idol. So, you can imagine Luki being a rich prick. Which he was. Luka wasn't a prick, but Luki couldn't keep his calm from his sister's success. There were times when I questioned why Rin liked him at all, but he could be nice sometimes. As for Len, he was dating Hatsune Miku. "The loveliest girl at Ohkawa Musical High!" I groaned in disgust. She was a bitch. To me anyway. Though, I always had blackmail on her if I needed it, like the fact that she was being a hardcore Tsundere for Maibit Noble. A guy who did YouTube, that's all I have to say about him. Though, his videos did make me laugh. Then there's Rinto. He hadn't been having as much luck with relationships, but he still did better than me. He was dating Shinagre Sonika, usually just known as SONiKA, a cool small time junior Idol. Not much more to say about her. At least she wasn't a bitch like Miku, or a prick like Luki. She was kind, and was a good friend of mine. Hmm. Me. Lenka. The young, lonely girl who doesn't get much attention from anyone. At least Rinto had the backup of dating a Junior Idol to get friends, I had nothing. The few friends I did have weren't popular, or famous, or rich. And honestly? I didn't care. No guy, or girl, could replace Len for me. But what was I supposed to do? He was my brother for crying out loud! No one would accept that, not even Len himself! I couldn't let him know. I couldn't let anyone know. And that's how it had been since he was 14 and I was 13. It hurt me seeing him around Miku, but I grew used to the pain over time. And now they were both 18, I wouldn't be surprised if neither of them were virgins. That fucking slut. I finished packing my stuff as Rinto and SONiKA came over. "Hey, SONiKA has a gig tonight, you want to go?" Asked Rinto. I smiled, but shook my head. "I need to catch up on my homework, you know I've been falling behind since mum and dad... You know... And I'll have to redo the year if I fail this test before the holidays. Be sure to record it for me though, got it you two?" I said. SONiKA laughed and nodded. "It's alright Lenka, you need to complete the test if you're to join the Vocaloids. And don't worry, I'll send you the whole performance on iStar!" She said. "I'll be waiting for the cheers from the crowd, all screaming SONiKA!" I laughed. SONiKA and Rinto also laughed. "Alright, well, good luck on the test. Hope you can join me with the Vocaloids soon!" Said SONiKA. If you're curious about what she means, the Vocaloids are a group made up of young Idols from around Japan. Megurine Luka and SONiKA being some examples. Most people here at OMH were working towards being Vocaloids, including all of us Kagamines. I think Miku and her brother, Mikuo, also want to join the Vocaloids. "Good luck on the gig. Talk to you later!" I said. "I'll probably be home late tonight Lenka, and the others might also be going, so I hope you don't mind being alone for tonight," said Rinto, looking out for me as usual. "Don't worry Onii-chan, the peace might help me do my homework," I said. He smiled and hugged me. "Love ya, Imouto-chan," he said. "Love you too, Onii-chan," I replied. The two left the classroom, leaving me alone. I finally left the room, only to bump into Len. "Oh, hey Lenka," he said. "Hey Len," I said. Nervousness was clear in my voice, since usually I could prepare myself to talk to Len. Not this time, I just hoped he wouldn't notice. "Are you okay, Lenka? Your face is red," he said. Damnit! I cursed mentally. "Uh, yeah. I'm okay. You just, um, y-you bumped into me in a weird way," I said, trying to cover it up by using something I had barely noticed as an excuse. "Oh crap, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, like, touch you like that. I didn't know you were there." He panicked. Not what I wanted. I took a deep breath and put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "It's okay, neither of us knew that was going to happen," I said gently. He relaxed a little, knowing I wasn't angry with him. "Oh, are you going to SONiKA's concert tonight?" I asked. He shook his head. "Miku needs some help, so no. I'm not going," he said. Kill me now. "So, you're going to her place?" "Nope, she's coming over," Destroy me in the Force. "Oh... Cool... Well, I'm going to be finishing off some school work, so I'll just shut the door to our room," I said. Our room being the bedroom shared by me and Rinto. "If you want, we shouldn't be disturbing you anyway," he said. She will. Speak of the devil, Miku came running over to us. "You ready to go, Len-kun?" She asked. "Yep! Lenka, you ready?" Miku looked at me. Actually, glared might be more appropriate. I just glared back. "I might walk home by myself," I said. "Of course you will. That's what you're used to, isn't it?" Can you see why I hate Miku? "For your information, Hatsune, I do not always walk home alone," I snapped back at her. Len saw the tension rising between us. "Come on Miku-chan, let's go. Lenka will be fine on her own," he said. He looked to me, as if asking for confirmation. I smiled in a way that only he can make me, and nodded. "I'll see you there, Onii-chan," I said. He hugged me, which Miku seemed unhappy about, and the two left for home. I followed after a minute, and walked slow so I wouldn't catch up. Category:Story Category:WIP